Sang Ninja Pemberani
by azissp01
Summary: Era baru telah berkembang pesat setelah perang yang berkepanjangan dan apakah dengan era terbaru ini Boruto dan juga teman-temanya dapat hidup dengan tenang setelah usainya perang dunia ke 4 ? inilah "Sang Ninja Pemberani : Uzumaki Boruto"


_FanFiction_

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

 _Tittle: Sang Ninja Pemberani_

 _Chapter 1 : Uzumaki Boruto!_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_

~This _story is mine_ ~

" _New_ "

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

~ _Don't Like_ _Don't Read_ ~

 _Happy Reading, Minna-san_

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

Inilah desa Konohagakure. Desa ninja tersembunyi atau yang bisa di sebut desa daun tersembunyi. Desa yang dimana setiap golongan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan dengan satu sama lain. Tidak perduli kau adalah pedagang, Shinobi, ataupun orang biasa yang bermigrasi untuk sekedar mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Konohagakure adalah desa besar dengan berbagai macam klan yang tinggal didalamnya. Semuanya hidup berdampingan tanpa masalah. Setiap klan mampu berbaur dengan alami. Seolah tak ada batasan. Tentu saja karena semua klan dianggap sama dimata petinggi desa. Tak ada perlakuan khusus bagi klan tertentu.

Namun seiring berjalan nya waktu desa konohagakure bukanlah seperti desa desa yang ada sebelum nya. Konoha secara perlahan mulai berubah menjadi perkotaan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit dibangun disetiap sudut desa. Bahkan majunya teknologi kian membuat perubahan yang pesat di Konoha.

Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan, Burger, Handphone, seperti Kereta cepat dan alat-alat modern lainnya.

Siapa yang mengira konoha aku akan secapat dan secanggih ini? Well, Ini semua berkat kedamaian yang sudah susah payah diperjuangkan Uzumaki Naruto. Sang Hokage ketujuh. Terima kasih, Nanadaime-sama!

Uzumaki Naruto (Hokage ketujuh)! Anak dari Namikaze Minato (Hokage keempat), serta murid dari Hatake Kakashi (Hokage keenam). Pemuda gagah yang awalnya adalah bocah berisik yang selalu membuat onar dan berkoar akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti. Bocah yang dahulu disebut anak setan pembawa sial karena keberadaan Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

Kronologis 17 Tahun yang lalu :

Konflik berkepanjangan antara Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dengan Akatsuki. Awal perang ini dinyatakan oleh Tobi ketika lima Kage dan pemimpin Negara Besi dengan suara bulat menolak untuk menyerahkan Hachibi dan Kyubi untuk rencana "Mugen Tsukuyomi" Tobi. Dia kemudian menyatakan bahwa iaakan menggunakan tujuh Bijuu yang sudah ditangkap oleh Akatsuki untuk memerangi dunia ninja.

Setelah usainya perang dunia ninja ke 4 yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dan sang Pahlawan Uzumaki Naruto si Rikudou sennin kedua serta Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua yang Uzumaki Naruto perjuangkan telah menjadikan dirinya pahlawan dunia shinobi. Popularitas dan pengakuan kini telah ia dapatkan. Gadis-gadis muda yang kini bertekuk lutut didepanya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ah, benar, dia melupakan satu hal yaitu AI (CINTA)

Mulai dari sanalah, Semua hal terasa jauh lebih baik setelahnya. Musim berganti musim. Waktu berganti Waktu. Tahun berganti tahun. Kehidupan yang sempurna akhiranya membuat Uzumaki Naruto memperoleh sebuah Istri yang cantik dan juga kelahiran anak pertama yang kelak akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat yang diakui banyak orang, Kelahiran anak keduanya, dan tentu saja, Jabatan Hokage yang selalu Naruto inginkan.

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

"Nanadaime-sama!"

"Nanadaime-sama" itulah julukan Uzumaki Naruto sekarang ini. orang yang sekarang sangat dihormatin karna usahanya pada saat perang dunia ninja ke 4, 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Uzumaki Boruto"Putra Dari Nanadaime, serta cucu dari youndaime hokage. Uzumaki Boruto. Putra Naruto yang pertama. segala hal yang ada pada dirinya adalah hasil keajaiban genetika.

Boruto adalah memiliki mata biru dari ayahnya. sangat mirip ayahnya saat ia masih anak-anak. Rambut pirang, iris biru, kulitnya, dan goresan dipipinya yang mirip kucing dengan dua kumis. Sekali tetap saja, kalian pasti akan langsung bisa menebak bahwa Boruto adalah putra Uzumaki Naruto. Tak hanya rupanya, sifatnya pun mirip. Berisik, tidak bisa diam, mudah terbawa emosi dan sedikit ceroboh. Benar-benar mirip.

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

 **Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz**

"Boruto! Boruto! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" kata seorang perempuan bersurai indigo.

"Jika kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau akan terlambat masuk di hari pertama sekolahmu," katanya lagi.

"Boruto!"

"Boruto!!"

"Boruto!!!"

"Uzumaki Boruto!" teriak Hinata.

Sontak boruto terbangun, "kasan" kata Boruto. "Cepat bangun dan mandi," ucap Boruto lagi. Ia pun langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Ha'i gomen nassai" ucap Boruto sambil berlari kekamar mandi.

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

"Terlambat-Terlambat Tidakkk!!!" kata Boruto sambil berlari dan terengah-engah karna takut terlambat.

"Oh iya aku lupa aku kan bisa lewat jalan pintas hehehe" kata Boruto sambil tercengir dan ketawa. Diapun langsung lari menaikin atap atap rumah orang satuper'satu untuk pergi kesekolah nya dengan cepat dan tergesa gesa.

Raut wajah Boruto yang dari tadi sedang khawatir karena takut akan keterlambatanya pada hari sekolah pertamanya, kini terlihat sedikit senang karena di perjalanan ia bertemu Shikadai.

"Shikadai, Mattee!!" kata Boruto sambil terengah engah karena berlari lari. "Ada apa Boruto? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan dari tadi sambil berlalari, Sifatmu masih seperti anak kecil aja Boruto?" tanya Shikadai. Dengan pandangan yang heran dan aneh terhadap temanya Boruto.

Boruto hanya berdiam sampe menghela nafas yang panjang dan membuat temanya Shikadai Merasa sangat heran dan bingung terhadap teman nya yang aneh satu ini yang sifatnya tidak biasanya seperti ini. "Mendokusai," ucap Shikadai sambil mengeluh tehadap Boruto.

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

Setibanya Boruto dan juga Shikadai disana iapun sontak untuk berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang ada di depanya, mereka pun langsung melihat Akademi yang sangat terkenal dan terbaik dikonoha sebut aja AKNS Akademi Konoha No Sato.

Dengan fasilitas yang sangat memadai sekolah ini menjadi sekolah terbaik yang ada di konoha walapun dengan tingkat kelulusanya cuma sampai 25% dan banyak membuat orang orang sangat jarang bersekolah di sini dan takut untuk tidak lulus, tapi jangan salah akademi ini sangat mendidik, disiplin dan membuat orang yang sekolah disini menjadi ninja yang terbaik bahkan terkenal.

Boruto dan Shikadai yang dari tadi sedang memandangi sebuah gerbang yang besar dan juga terdapat sebuah tulisan AKNS yang sangat besar diatas nya, sontak membuat langsung mata Blue Saphire Boruto dan juga Green Emerland Shikadai berbinar binar hingga layaknya seperti sebuah mimpi untuk memasuki Akademi yang sangat terkenal ini.

"Hey,Shikadai, apakah kamu tau?" kata Boruto dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan. "Haa, Tau apa Boruto," balas Shikadai dengan pandang yang juga lurus kedepan sama seperti Boruto.

"Shikadai, apakah kamu pernah berpikir untuk bisa menghapus semua rasa kebencian yang ada di setiap orang, Yang sama seperti ayahku lakukan seperti dulu?" tanya Boruto, sambil tersenyum kearah Shikadai.

"Entahlah, apa aku akan bisa atau tidak itu semua akan dimulai dari sini," jawab Shikadai dengan menatap kearah Boruto.

"Baiklah kalo gitu, Ayo kita masuk Shikadai," ucap Boruto tersenyum ke arah Shikadai, dan mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam.

"Baiklah, jadi disinalah panggungku untuk menunjukan semua kemampuanku," ucap batin Boruto sambil tersenyum, tanpa diketahui Shikadai.

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

Tidak Lama pun bell berbunyi semua siswa yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan kelas. . .

"Kring!Kring!Kring!"

Sesampainya Boruto dan juga Shikadai didalam kelas iapun langsung memerhatikan isi yang ada didalam kelas itu. "Kereennnn!!!" kata si anak laki-laki dengan Blue Saphire nya sambil berteriak.

Teman-teman Boruto pun yang dari tadi sedang berbicara bersama teman-teman nya di dalam ruangan tidak menghiraukan ucapan yang diberikan Boruto tadi.

Sarada pun yang dari tadi berbicara dengan Chou-Chou dan juga Anjelyn sempat memerhatikanya Boruto sebentar dan memalingkan kembali wajah nya dan kembali berbicara kepada Chou-chou dan juga Anjelyn.

Shikadai pun yang dari tadi berada di belakang Boruto pun juga memerhatikan kelas yang ia masukin bersama Boruto. "Kerennn!" kata Shikadai dengan mata Green Emerland nya yang terlihat sedikit mengkilat jika terkena cahaya Matahari yang masuk dari luar jendela ruangan.

Shikadai yang dari tadi sedang menerhatikan semua isi ruangan yang ada di dalam kelas juga mencari tempat duduk untuk dia tempati dan juga Boruto sambil melihati seisi kelas yang ia lewati di dalam.

"Boruto!" panggil Shikadai. "Iya Shikadai, ada apa?" tanya Boruto sambil jalan mendatangi Shikadai yang sedang duduk di kursi depan yang berada di bagian tengah. "Duduklah disini!" ajak Shikadai sambil tersenyum kepada Boruto yang berada di depanya.

"Baiklah" jawab Boruto sambil menaruh tas nya di bangkunya dan duduk sambil menunggu guru yang akan datang menjadi wali kelas Boruto dan juga Shikadai.

Tidak lamapun akhirnya guru pun datang dan memasuki kelas Boruto dan juga teman teman nya.

"Semuanya berdiri," kata Anjelyn teriak dan berkata, "Ohayou Gozaimasu!" ucap Anjelyn lagi. dan seisi ruangan pun berteriak dan berkata "Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

Boruto pun hanya tesenyum dan berkata. "Di sinilah aku akan menunjukan kekuatanku dan akan melampui kekuata dari ayahku nanadaime," ucap batin Boruto dan kembali tersenyum lagi.

Nexst Time

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

 **Kring Kring Kr** **ing**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Suara itu didengar bagaikan sebuah suara alatmusik yang merdu ditelinga para siswa. Seperti biasa, Boruto bersama teman-temannya keluar.

"Shi-ka-da-i," panggil Boruto sambil tersenyum. "Yh ada apa Boruto?" tanya Shikadai. Tiba-tiba di saat yang sama Inojin dan juga Mitsuki datang menghampiri Shikadai dan juga Boruto.

"yo, Boruto, Shikadai" kata Inojin datang menghampiri Boruto dan juga Shikadai. "yo, Inojin, Mitsuki lama tidak berjumpa!" kata Boruto sambil tersenyum dan gembira, karna melihat teman lamanya kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian pun pada saat Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, dan juga Mitsuki yang dari tadi sedang mengobrol dan bercandaan kaget pada saat Sarada, Chou-chou dan juga Anjelyn lewat bersamaan.

"Sarada!" kata Chou-chou. "Apa yang sedang kita lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Chou-chou lagi. "Tentu saja kita akan kekantin" jawab Sarada. "Sarada kamu lewat di sini bukan karna ada si Uzumaki Boruto itu kan?" tanya Anjelyn dan langsung membuat Sarada kaget serta membuat sontak pipi Sarada memerah.

"Yang benar saja" jawab Sarada sambil membuang muka karna malu. "Kami tau kamu suka sama si Uzumaki Boruto itu," kata Chou-chou dan juga Anjelyn. "Tidak, siapa juga yang suka sama anak yang nakal seperti dia!" jawab Sarada yang sedang kesal karena dia dari tadi diejek oleh kedua temanya itu.

"Betul kah!" kata Anjelyn. "Sarada, Kenapa kamu memalingkan wajahmu?" tanya Chou-Chou dan membuat samar samar di pipi Sarada memerah. "Aku tidak suka sama boruto! orang tua kami hanyalah teman, di masa lalu dan sekarang!" jawab Sarada marah dan rasanya ingin menjitak kepala kedua teman nya itu.

"Berarti dia teman masa kecilmu kan Sarada?" tanya Chou-chou sambil mengerjain Sarada. "Tidak, Walaupun orang tua kami berteman bukan berarti Boruto itu teman masa kecilku!" jawab Sarada marah dan nenghajar kedua teman nya itu.

Chou-chou dan juga Anjelyn yang sadar kalo Sarada sedang marah cepat cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Sa-sarada, apakah kamu tidak lapar ayo kita kekantin," ajak Anjelyn yang ketakutan. "Baiklah ayo kita kekantin aku sudah lapar!" jawab Sarada. "Baiklah aku juga sudah lapar gara gara Snack ku yang sudah habis dari tadi, kamu teraktir yah Anjelyn" kata Chou-chou. "Apa!" jawab Anjelyn marah kepada Chou-chou.

Boruto pun yang dari tadi memerhatikan Sarada, Chou-chou dan juga Anjely berbicara membuat boruto juga jadi penasaran hingga Boruto menjadi bingung terhadap Sarada, Chou-chou, dan juga Anjelyn karena ia mendengar namanya disebut sebut tadi.

"Boruto,!" kata Shikadai. "Apa yang dari tadi membuatmu menjadi melamun?" tanya Shikadai lagi kepada Boruto.

Borutu pun hanya diam dan memikirkan apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Sarada, Chou-chou dan juga Anjelyn tadi.

"Boruto,kamu dengar tidak!" ucap Shikadai teriak dan membuat Boruto kaget. "Aaa, Shikadai ada apa?" tanya Boruto kepada Shikadai. "Mendokusai," ucap Shikadai kesal kepada Boruto.

"Boruto" panggil Mitsuki. "Boruto, apakah kamu suka sama anak yang memakai kacamata tadi?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Hah, Suka!" Boruto kaget karena pertanyaan yang di ucapkan oleh Inojin. "bahkan aku saja tidak mengenal siapa anak yang memakai kacamata itu" jawab Boruto sambil berbohong kepada teman teman nya sambil membuang muka.

"kalo gitu, Apa jangan jangan kamu suka sama Chou-Chou, Aku tau dia orang tua kami berteman. Apakah kamu mau aku salamkan kepada Chou-chou dan juga orang tuanya?" tanya Inojin dan sontak membuat Boruto sangat marah kepadanya.

"Apa Chou-chou! Jangan seenaknya ngomong yah kamu Inojin!" jawab Boruto marah kepada Inojin dan ingin membuat Boruto menghajar Inojin.

Teman teman boruto pun yang melihat Boruto mau menghajar Inojin langsung nenghentikanya.

"Oy Boruto apa apaan ini, Masa seperti ini aja kanu mau kelahi seperti anak anak kecil saja!" jawab Shikadai yang sedang menghalangi Boruto karena ingin memukul Inojin.

"Udah lah, aku mau kekantin!" kata Boruto sambil meninggalkan teman temanya yang dari tadi mengolokinya termasuk Shikadai dan membuat buat Boruto sangat marah kepada teman temanya.

"Boruto tunggu," panggil Inojin. "Inojin hanya bercanda Boruto." kata Shikadai. "Kami minta maaf yah Boruto." kata Mitsuki."

Boruto yang dari tadi jalan tidak mendengarkan teman temanya, dan membuat teman temanya mengejar Boruto. "Boruto, Kami minta maaf!!!" kata Shikadai, Inojin, dan juga Mitsuki sambil menunduk kearah Boruto.

Boruto yang sadar akhirnya memaafkan teman teman nya dengan sebuah syarat kepada Inoji, agar membelikanya Hamuberger Deluxe Super Besar.

"Inojin, Baiklah kamu akan ku maafkan dengan satu syarat, Teraktir aku Hamuberger Deluxe super besar!" kata Boruto dan membuat Inojin kaget terhadap permintaan dari Boruto.

"Apa" ucap Inojin Kaget!"Udahlah Inojin teraktir aja dia dari pada dia marah lagi." kata Shikadai dan Mitsuki.

Kemudian Inojin membuka dompet yang berada di saku nya dan melihat uang nya untuk meneraktir Boruto. "Sial boruto kenapa aku harus meneraktirnya Hamuberger deluxe super besar lagi," ucap batin Inojin.

"Baiklah Boruto aku akan meneraktirmu Hamuberger deluxe super besar" jawab Inojin sambil mengeluh dan sontak membuat Boruto sangat Senang karena Inojin mau meneraktirnya Hamuberger deluxe super besar kepada Boruto.

"Yatttttttttaaaaaaa." kata si Blue Saphire itu, dan membuat ketiga temanya tersenyum kepada Boruto. "Mendokusai" kata si Green Emerland sambil tersenyum kepada pemilik Blue Saphire.

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー

Setibanya di kantin Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, dan juga Mitsuki mencari tempat duduk yang kosong hingga dia menemukan meja yang kosong dengan 8 bangku. dengan 1 orang disana yaitu Denki.

Mereka akhirnya dia duduk disitu dengan barisan Denki, Inojin, Shikada, dan juga Mitsuki dengan bersampingan, sedangkan boruto di depan meja Shikadai ia duduk sendiri dengan 3 bangku yang kosong di samping nya. hingga akhirnya pun ia memesan makanan.

"Satu Hamburger Deluxe super besar." kata Boruto teriak karena senang. "Mendokusai" ucap Shikadai sambil tersenyum karena temanya yang tadi marah jadi tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian pun Sarada, Chou-chou, dan juga Anjelyn yang tadi habis sedang memesan makanan sekarang sedang mencari tempat duduk.

Dia bisa aja dapat tempat duduk duluan, tapi karena Chou-chou yang tadi ketoilet hingga Sarada dan juga Anjelyn harus menemaninya hingga mereka tidak mendapatkan sebuah bangku, tapi tatapan Anjelyn mendapat sebuah 3 bangku yang kosong, dan Anjelyn menarik Chou-chou dan juga Sarada ke bangku itu.

Sarada yang tidak mengira di sebalah dia adalah boruto, hanya diam. Sarada hanya menunggu Hamuberger deluxe super besar nya yang sama seperti Boruto.

Teman teman Boruto hanya diam karna dia menatap Sarada berada di samping Boruto. sedangka Anjelyn dan Chou-chou hanya ketawa karena Sarada tidak menyadari kalo Boruto berada di sebelah ia duduk, hingga pesanan Humberger Deluxe super besar pun datang.

"satu pesanan Humberger Deluxe super besar datang." kata Pelayan tersenyum.

Boruto yang sudah lapar dan juga Sarada yang sudah Lapar siap menyantap Humberger Deluxe super besar. Hingga pada akhirnya saat Boruto dan Sarada mengambil Humberger Deluxe super besar, tangan Sarada dan Boruto bersentuhan.

Hingga membuat keduanya sontak dan kaget karena Boruto di sebalah Sarada dan juga Sarada di sebelah Boruto. Hingga membuat keduanya terkejut dan malu dihadapan temannya serta melepaskan tangan nya yang tadi bersentuhan.

"Bo-Boruto." kata Sarada dan membuat samar samar rona di pipi Sarada hingga memerah malu.

"Sa-Sarada." balas Boruto dan membuat samar samar di Pipi Boruto menjadi memerah karena malu.

keduanya pun kaget dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Dengan pandangan yang sinis merekapun langsung membuang mukanya kembali karena teman teman yang melihatinya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー**

 **Ini Fic pertama saya. Semoga disukai dan Di Review.**

 **Thank's untuk yang telah membuang waktunya untuk membaca.**

 **Fic ini sudah melalui tahap perbaikan pada tanggal 27-04-2017.**

 **Terima kasih buat Taufiq879 karena telah membantu saya dan menyempurnakan nya.**

 **SEKIAN TERIMAKASIH**

 ** _ありがとうございます_**

See you Good Bye

ーーーーーーーOo-oOーーーーーーー


End file.
